


Delusive

by Anithene



Category: Bleach
Genre: Complete, F/M, Gen Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anithene/pseuds/Anithene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone else would compare her to an angel; Mayuri knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusive

Her hands are deceptive.

Mayuri watches her from the doorway, golden eyes taking in every movement, writing it on the pages of his infinite memory. She’s treating a patient, sunlight spearing through the window behind her. Anyone else would compare her to an angel; Mayuri knows better.

Retsu Unohana’s hands can set broken bones, re-align joints and ease the pain of injury; they can tear a man in two. He knows, because he’s seen her do it. Her hands are steel and wire beneath the softness of her skin. There is nothing delicate about them.

Those hands do their worst to his flesh, at night when they’re alone, scratching down his arms and tearing into his hair. Mayuri’s back still aches from their last meeting. He is not surprised; he knows exactly what lies behind those mysterious eyes.

He watches her hands. He shudders.


End file.
